The present invention relates generally to stations which are utilized in laboratories, such as industrial, government, health care, and education environments, to provide a work area for individuals, and, more particularly, to a laboratory station having a work area and a sink area. The work area preferably includes a monitor connected to a computer and the surface of the work area is preferably adjustable to accommodate users which are either standing or sitting. The work area is preferably shielded from the sink area.
Laboratory stations are often utilized in industrial, government, health care, and education environments, including science classrooms, especially at the middle school and high school levels. Traditionally, the laboratory station has been a counter top connected to a fixed cabinet connected to a wall of a room. Students or workers could sit on either side of the table and have access to a sink there between.
One improvement to the traditional station has been developed by Sheldon Laboratory Systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,665. Sheldon has developed a laboratory table having a work area which is adjustable in height. In the center of this work area is located a standard cathode ray tube (CRT) type computer monitor which is surrounded on five of its six sides by a shroud. This shroud is rotatable so that the monitor may be directed towards a particular location around the work area. The Sheldon work area is substantially semi-circular in shape with the sharp edges which would otherwise exist on a semi-circle rounded off. U.S. Design Pat. No. 414,634 is believed to be the laboratory table top utilized in this design. At the center of what would have been the diameter of the circle is where a second semi-circular shape is located somewhat smaller than the first semi-circular shape. The second semi-circular shape has a sink disposed therein and is directed opposite to the work area.
A plurality of Sheldon laboratory tables may be utilized in a classroom. In some classroom environments, students sit at the work area. The shroud around a CRT type computer monitor may obstruct the view of some students from the teacher and the view of the teacher from the teacher of certain students. This is believed to be a disadvantage. Furthermore, the shroud may protect the computer monitor from spills in the sink area, but the shroud will not protect other portions of the work area from spills.
Accordingly, a need exists to reduce the interference of a computer monitor for the visibility between students and teachers. Furthermore, the computer may not always be utilized and this obstruction may be a vision impediment. Additionally, even when the computer is being utilized, it is believed that a significantly improved field of view may be achieved. Additionally, protection of other portions of the work area may also be desired.
A need exists for a laboratory station having the capability of providing a computer monitor when necessary and having the option of moving the computer monitor when not in use so that the field of view between the teachers and students is not obscured.
Accordingly, the laboratory station of the preferred embodiment includes a work area and a sink area. The work area is preferably adjustable between at least two heights for standing use as well as for sitting use. A monitor platform is preferably housed within of a portion of the work area so set when the monitor platform is in the down position, the top of the monitor platform forms a substantially level surface on the work area with a table top. In an up position, the monitor platform preferably rises up out of the work area exposing at least a portion of a computer monitor above the table top. Additionally, a transparent shield is preferably located between the sink area and the work area to allow vision through the shield while protecting electronics associated with the computer monitor from water supplied around the sink area. Additionally, the shield protects other portions of the work area from potential spills and/or splashing from the sink area.